Ouran Valentines
by chibified kitsunes
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around the Host Club and Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

A/N: I decided to venture into the fandom of Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry to all my Coming Home fans. (bows)

**Drabble 1 – Even with Valentine's Day just around the corner**

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi blinked and stepped back , almost in trepidation as Honey ran towards her, stumbling as the said senior glomped her waist and twirled her around on the spot. But before she could regain her bearings or say anything, Honey had already darted off to find Mori.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Honey climb his way onto Mori's lap, tucking in with delight into a strawberry cake a client had given him earlier.

Kicking his legs in glee, Honey looked up at Mori, "Takashi, this is really good. Would you like some?"

Mori blinked in surprise as Honey raised the plate to his face, cake catching him on the tip of his nose. Crying out loud in shock, Honey looked about in despair for anything to clean his cousin's face.

Taking pity on the teary-eyed Honey, she reached for her hankerchief and handed it to the boy.

With one hand clutching Usa-chan to his chest, Honey reached out with his other to take hold of the piece of cloth. Reaching up, he gently wiped the cake off Mori's nose, going twice over to get everything. "Gomen ne Takashi..." He trailed off, tears threatening to flow out of his eyes. Mori's eyes softened as he took the hankerchief from Honey, "Mitsukini, your face is dirty too."

Haruhi giggled as Mori tried to clean Honey's face. Embarrassed, Honey had buried his face into Usa-chan's tummy, smearing bits of cake all over the toy.

"Haruhi" Simultaneous voices tore her attention away as Hikaru and Kaoru slid over, placing themselves on either side of her.

Hikaru leant over, left elbow on her right shoulder, to stand right in her face. "Do you know what next Monday is?"

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head slightly to the left in question, "Next Monday?"

Mirroring his brother's actions, Kaoru replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Ahhhh... It's February the 14th."

Both boys chimed in together, swinging their arms around each other's shoulders as they danced around the girl. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Casting a sly glance over to Tamaki who was currently slouching in his chair, sobbing to a nonchalent Kyoya about how everyone was ignoring him today. The twins smirked in conspiracy, and leaning down to stare Haruhi right in the face again, they whispered, "Don't you think you should get us something?"

Tamaki's ears pricked up at this as he slowly turned his head to glare at the twins. "Kyah! How dare they hold Haruhi in their clutches! Fear not Haruhi, Daddy's coming!" With that, Tamaki jumped up, feet, arms and chair flying about as he ran towards the trio.

Kyoya however, merely pushed his glasses up as he continued punching in numbers into the calculator, totalling up the day's profits.

Eyes twitching, Haruhi stepped back from the onslaught also known as "The King". He had ran over, shoved the twins aside and began yelling in her face.

"Haruhi! Daddy says you must never give anyone anything on Valentine's day!" A blush had bloomed over his cheeks as he shyly turned to one side, pressing his index fingers together saying, "Except me of course..."

"Huh?" Haruhi slouched forward in confusion. Before she could question Tamaki, the boy was back in her face, "Especially not to those two unscrupulous twins!" To emphasize his speech, he had turned an accusing finger to the pair, only to have his jaw drop right open.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Hikaru started, cradling his brother's face in his hands as he checked for any injuries, "Tono sure roughed you up there."

Bringing his arms up to his brother's waist, Kaoru gripped the lapels of his jacket replying, "I only want you roughing me up."

"Oh Kaoru!"

"Hikaru..."

Tamaki whimpered as he turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, they're ignoring Daddy! You wouldn't do that to Daddy would you?"

But by then, Haruhi had already turned around, a slightly evil grin on her face as she said, "I don't care."

Tamaki burst into tears as he ran to Kyoya, now currently immersed in writing in his notebook. "Mummy! Everyone's ignoring Daddy again!"

Kyoya barely spared "The King" a glance as he nonchalantly replied, "Hai, hai." Almost as if his world had shattered, Tamaki sunk himself into a corner, moping to himself. "Everyone's ignoring me again..."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Even with Valentine's day around the corner, it was still a normal day for the Host Club.

With the twins involved in their twincest act, Tamaki moping in the corner and Kyoya busy with the accounts. Honey sitting at the table feeding Usa-chan with Mori watching on.

Haruhi smiled.

"Well then, off I go." She said to no one in particular as she reached for the door.

After all, the weekend was finally here and she had a lot of studying to do. Even with Valentine's day, just around the corner.

**-owari-**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

A/N: Um, Coming Home's on hiatus because I have an immensely huge writer's block? xD No, seriously. Gomen nasai.

**Drabble 2 - Chocolates and love letters**

Furrowing his brow in annoyance, Suou Tamaki tapped his foot as he waited for Haruhi to make her appearance. It was already 10 past and the latest member to the Host Club still had not arrived.

"Mummy, Haruhi isn't here yet." He whined to his vice-president, as he sunked himself into a chair, slouching inside as a sense of foreboding settled upon him. "Oh no! Do you think she might have been kidnapped and is being held for ransom?"

Had Kyoya been a more expressive person, which he was not, he would have rolled his eyes at the ridiculous notion the self-proclaimed King had conjured up in his mind. "It has only been ten minutes. Besides, the kidnappers have nothing to gain from kidnapping her."

Jaw dropping open; Tamaki's head swiveled towards the bespectacled host and exclaimed, "Nothing to gain? Nothing to gain? My beautiful daughter's virtue is at stake!" Kyoya merely resituated his spectacles on his nose as Tamaki's over-active imagination came into play.

"Who knows what they would do! If they found out she was a girl, they would probably do horrible stuff to her! Or if they find out that she loves ootoro, they most definitely would bribe her with it to do unspeakable acts! Oh no!" Tamaki gasped in horror, eyes widening as the various scenes flashed through his mind.

Oblivious to the situation, Honey bounced up to the pair exclaiming cheerfully, "Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan are late too!"

Tamaki looked up in horror, "No! Aren't they in the same class with Haruhi?"

Honey nodded excitedly, a smile beaming on his face whilst the more stoic Mori merely grunted in response. Tamaki opened and closed his jaw, willing himself to say something but the shock was too great. Already, his over-imaginative mind had started to take over, various plays involving the twins and Haruhi already appearing in his head.

But before he could voice any of them out, the white doors were flung open with a bang and three silhouettes appeared in the doorway.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What were you two doing with my daughter! Unhand her you fiends!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over to the trio.

The twins grinned as they held a disgruntled Haruhi up by the crook of her arms towards the blonde boy, "Tono, you should lock Haruhi up and throw away the key!"

Sighing in relief that Haruhi was finally here, Tamaki straightened his posture and pointed a finger at the twins, "Don't you tell me how to take care of my daughter. Why should I listen to the both of you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, "Why don't you ask her what she was doing when we found her?"

With six pairs of eyes now trained on her, Haruhi slouched forward, almost as if she were trying to hide from them. Frowning, she stared back through her bangs as she muttered, "Nothing. It's none of your business anyway."

Shaking their heads in unison, the twins ruffled Haruhi's hair, "Haruhi was FLIRTING with the girls!"

The reaction was somewhat expected. The twins cackled in amusement, Tamaki froze in horror, Honey leant forward, Usa-chan in hand, with obvious interest; Mori seemingly uninterested, and Kyoya nonchalantly writing in his book.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "They only wanted to give me some presents."

"Valentine's day chocolates!" Hikaru corrected as his brother followed soon after, "and love letters!" Simultaneously they lifted two paper bags stuffed full of chocolates and letters adorned with hearts, lace and pink.

Honey cheered, "Chocolates! Ne ne Takashi, I want to eat chocolates!" With that thought in mind he skipped his way over to the table, where a pile of chocolates from his female schoolmates sat. Drawing a random one out, he read the name that ran across it. "_Mon Cheri(1)_, sugoii!"

Mori's ears perked up at the name. "Ah, Mitsu..." His warning died on his lips as he turned around, only to find that Honey had already devoured the box of chocolates.

"Mori-senpai, don't you think you should take those chocolates away from Honey-senpai?" Kyoya added, pushing his spectacles up as he watched Honey pull out another box of chocolates. This time labelled _Liqueurs D'O(2)_.

In an almost out of character gesture, Mori had run up to Honey and ripped the box of alcoholic chocolates from his cousin's hands and flung it across the room. Honey sat shocked in his chair before bursting into tears. "Ta... Takashi..." He sobbed, "I want my chocolates!" Eyes softening, Mori reached for another box of chocolates; only this time it was 0 percent alcohol, 100 percent chocolate. "Here."

Despite this kind gesture, Honey shook his head and sobbed into Usa-chan, "Iie I want that box!" This time, he emphasized his decision by pointing at the box across the room. When Mori made no move to go get the box, Honey started crying harder, tears rolling down red blotched cheeks. Whether it was the alcohol working or the fact that Honey was crying that caused the redness in his face it was hard to tell.

"Mitsukini." Honey looked up at the tone of Mori's voice. It was patient, almost patronizing. He blinked as Mori offered the box of chocolates again. _Ferrero Rocher_, it read. "That one had alcohol in it."

Blinking with surprise at the revelation, Honey's tears disappeared, together with the blotched face and runny nose, a bright smile splashing across his face as he grabbed the box of chocolates. "Yay! Chocolate!" He cried with joy before looking up at Mori again, this time speaking in a soft voice, "Gomen ne Takashi. Would you like some chocolate?"

Mori nodded and graced his cousin a rare smile as he sat down to enjoy the treat.

While matters with Mori and Honey were settled, it seemed that hell was brewing on the other side with Haruhi and the other boys. The twins had long abandoned the paper bags in Haruhi's arms and were sorting through the mountain of chocolates they themselves had gotten.

Tamaki, however, was not one to give up. "Haruhi! Explain yourself!" He yelled as he frantically pointed at the paper bags that now sat snugly in Haruhi's arms which were crossed over her chest.

"Sempai, I would very much appreciate if you did not point your finger anywhere near my chest." Haruhi replied in a monotonous tone. "That's sexual harassment."

Tamaki whimpered as a breath of icy cold wind swept behind him. "Mummy..." He whined, "Haruhi's being mean to Daddy again."

Haruhi resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she retorted, "And I don't need another Dad, much less one like you." Turning her back on a now frozen Tamaki, Haruhi couldn't help but grin to herself before she went about getting ready for her clients.

Walking past the twins to prepare some "commoner coffee" as her friends simply put it, she spied them looking over a box of chocolates. The same box of chocolates Mori had flung away. The same box of alcoholic chocolates. The Liqueurs D'O. A chill ran down her spine as two identical grins spread across two identical faces as devious glints were shared between the two boys.

'I'd rather not know.' With that, she hurriedly walked past.

"Kyoya."

Said boy raised an eyebrow as a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Without casting a glance behind him, he knew without a doubt it was Tamaki. "Yes Tamaki."

Turning around, he was faced with a rather dark looking corner, "gloom" written all over the place with a rather upset blond squatting in it.

"We need to turn Haruhi into a real girl again." Again, Kyoya had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Tamaki, we've gone over this before. We will not try and make Haruhi act like a girl again."

"But, but, but it's so unfair!" Tamaki jumped up from his corner and grabbed Kyoya by his shoulders. "Why is she getting chocolate and love letters from girls when she's a girl!"

Kyoya chuckled, "Well then, would you rather her getting it from other boys then? You do remember how I mentioned that she's had her share of admirers in middle school. What's to say that the boys here wouldn't like her?"

"Oh."

Reaching up, the bespectacled boy adjusted his spectacles and opened his book. "Anyway, it's about time we opened the club. We're late as it is."

oooooooooo

Boisterous laughter and shy giggling ran out through the room as the twins entertained their clients. Cheeks flushed, Kaoru was animatedly re-enacting the scene of how he and Hikaru had beaten up the two thugs that had assaulted Haruhi's clients the last time at the beach. Stepping a little too hard on that last stomp, he lost his footing and fell forward, only to be caught in Hikaru's arms.

"Kaoru, you're drunk." Hikaru remarked as he held his brother's chin in his fingers, scrutinizing his face.

Kaoru blushed, "You ate those chocolates too."

Hikaru whispered, "I would eat whatever you give me."

Squealing in joy, their clients cuddled together and continued their fangirling as Kaoru replied, "Besides, I'm drunk with my love for you."

"Kyaaaah! Forbidden brotherly love!" They squealed, one of them even fainting from joy.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and muttered, "So that's what they were up to."

"Haruhi-kun, did you say something?" One of her clients asked, blinking up at her.

Smiling cheerily, the host merely shook her head, "Iie, just thinking to myself."

oooooooooo

Before anyone knew it, Host Club was over and the last client had left. The twins were still sitting at their tables, fighting to keep their eyes open. Despite being a hyperactive pair, they were still underage and had zero tolerance for alcohol. It was welcoming though, to have them both sitting quietly instead of making trouble.

But even if the destructive pair was out of commission, there was still one more to be taken care of. Suou Tamaki, self-proclaimed Host King, who was currently groveling at Haruhi's feet pleading for forgiveness.

"Gomen ne Haruhi, Daddy was only jealous!"

"Sempai, I would much appreciate it if you stopped holding my leg." Haruhi sighed as she tried to extricate herself from the boy's grasp.

"I won't let go till you forgive me!" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi was seriously considering the thought of kicking the boy away. It amazed her how someone as collected as Tamaki could be reduced to groveling at her feet like a little dog. "There's nothing to forgive, Tamaki-sempai. I don't see why you should be jealous though."

Tamaki pouted, "You got more chocolates than me."

Muttering under her breath about egoistical, insufferable men, she grabbed her paper bags and dumped it over the bumbling boy. "THERE! Happy?"

Pushing himself from the pile of chocolates and letters, Tamaki's eyes sparkled, "Haruhi, did you just give me chocolates?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" She muttered.

"Uwaah Haruhi loves me!" With that, the boy lunged from his position on the floor to hug Haruhi.

Spotting the move, Haruhi simply stepped aside, allowing Tamaki to land in a heap on the floor.

"I'm going home."

"Ha... Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Hm?" Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder.

"H... Happy Valentine's Day Haruhi." Tamaki mumbled from his spot, head bent down so she wouldn't see his red cheeks.

A small smile found its way onto Haruhi's face as she spotted the blonde's ears turning red. "Happy Valentine's Day Tamaki-sempai."

**-owari-**

  
(1): _Mon Cheri_ - Dark chocolates filled with a whole cherry and special liquor.  
(2): _Liqueurs D'O_ - 5 different fillings; Grand Marnier, Contreau, Mandarin Liqour, Cognac and Vodka 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review. )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

A/N: Enjoy! And please read and review.

**Drabble 3 - Curiosity killed the cat**

"Ne Hikaru, what's that you're eating?" Kaoru peered at Hikaru through the corner of his eye.

Host club had just ended and the twins were currently lounging around the room, along with the others, waiting for their chauffeur.

Life at Ouran High School Host Club had almost become a routine for them. Arrive at 3pm sharp, get dressed to the theme for the day, serve customers until club ended. What happened after was free for all, although it usually ended up being tease Haruhi, run away from Tamaki, share cake with Honey or think up new pranks.

"Choc-wet." Hikaru answered, mouth full.

Kaoru pouted, "Ehhh! Kechikechi_(1)_! You had chocolate and you didn't share it with me?"

His twin grinned, showing off chocolate coated teeth. Swallowing the treat he had been chewing, he offered some to his younger brother. "Misato-hime gave it to me just now, for Valentine's Day. She called them _Hershey's kisses_. Umai_(2)_ ne, you want some?"

Gold eyes narrowed at the chocolates wrapped in brightly coloured tin foil. Picking one up, he eyed it carefully, as if it would suddenly jump up and eat him.

"What a funny shape." He muttered.

Hikaru chuckled, "Don't just stare at it, eat it!"

Kaoru turned downcast eyes toward his brother, tears threatening to fall as he whispered, "Hikaru, I don't know how to open it..."

"Oh Hikaru, I'll just have to teach you then." His twin murmured back, hands reaching up to clasp his wrist.

Haruhi rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at the scene playing out in front of her. _'Mou! Host club's already over, who are they acting for.'_

Unfortunately for her, while she had been doing her homework at the table; the twins had come over offering to help, undoubtedly resulting in doodles all over her notebook. And due to their short attention spans and interest in Hikaru's chocolate, Haruhi soon found herself in the front seat of their twincest act.

She sighed, she would never get any work done like this. Collecting her scattered books, she pushed herself away from the table. The twins however, spotted an opening and each grabbed her around the wrist.

"Haruhi, where do you think you're going?" Hikaru leered, his grip tightening.

At the same time, Kaoru mirrored his brother's actions, "Ahhh You can't leave yet."

Haruhi stepped back in trepidation, a chill running down her spine as the twins loomed over her. "Ano..."

"Tell us how the commoners make this!" They chimed in cheerily, shoving the chocolate in her face. Haruhi facefaulted, the sudden feeling of doom disappearing like it had never been there.

"You rich bastards..." She muttered, eye twitching as the two boys began rattling off questions.

"Haruhi, why is it called Hershey's kisses?"

"Haruhi, why does it have such a funny shape?"

"Haruhi, who is Hershey?"

"Haruhi, how..."

"Haruhi, what..."

Unable to take the onslaught of questions, Haruhi lost it. "URUSAI!"

Which of course caught Tamaki's attention. Dashing over like a knight in shining armour, he grabbed Haruhi by her shoulders and shook her. "Haruhi, what have these doppelgangers been doing to you! Fear not, Daddy's here!"

At this, the twins shrugged simultaneously, "Tono, don't go accusing us of something we didn't do."

"Yeah, we just wanted Haruhi to tell us about Hershey's kisses!"

There was a five second pause before Tamaki roared, "NANI! Don't you dare touch my daughter's lips!"

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads in unison, confused.

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!"

Kyoya barely looked up from his book as he drawled out, "Renge-kun, I'd appreciate it if you stopped installing motors in our room."

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Renge's piercing laugh rang throughout the room.

Honey climbed onto Mori's head, clapping happily as their self-proclaimed manageress made her appearance.

Even Tamaki had ceased his strangulation of the twins, the three of them looking on in wonder as Renge rose through the floor on her platform.

Haruhi stared before turning away, deadpanned look on her face, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Renge winked at her audience, whipping out a remote control and pressed a button. A white screen rolled down from the ceiling and the conversation scene between Tamaki and the twins began playing."

"Ehhhh! It's Tama-chan!" Honey squealed, leaning precariously over Mori's head as he pointed.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously turned around and shushed him.

"Uwaaah! Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are bullies!" He sobbed, beating his hands over Mori's head.

"Mitsukini."

Honey pouted, "Gomen Takashi." With that, he pat Mori on the head and quieted down.

As the movie went through the scene, Renge commentated through a microphone she had on her person.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun said, 'We were asking to Haruhi to tell us about Hershey's kisses!'

Demo! Tamaki-kun heard, 'We were asking Haruhi to beeeeeeeeeeep kiss us!'"

Six pairs of eyes turned to stare at the now whimpering Host King.

"Suou Tamaki, as Host Club manageress, I demand you resign from your position as King and hand it over to Kyoya-kun!" Renge ordered, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No one needs an idiot fake prince with selective hearing!" With that, the drone of the high powered motor sounded and Renge disappeared into the floor.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki whined, lunging towards his 'daughter' for comfort, only to grasp air.

"Ha... Haruhi?" He muttered, tears collecting as he opened his fist to find nothing.

Kyoya smirked, "She left."

Tamaki sunk to the floor, the twins cackling as they plucked mushrooms off his head.

"Tono, Renge-kun's right!"

Crawling over to his corner, Tamaki sobbed, waves of depression spreading throughout as he let his 'emo' personality take over.

Honey cheered as he popped a Hershey's kiss chocolate into his mouth, tin foil and all, much to Mori's horror.

"Mitsukini!"

"Umai!"

**-owari-**

(1): _Kechikechi_ - Stingy  
(2): _Umai_ - Delicious


End file.
